Gryfindors stick together
by BabyHarley19
Summary: A week before Christmas, Poor Roxie finds herself sick with a cold, luckily the Weasleys are there to help


**This actually a redo of my first story, fevers and friendship. I got the inspiration after reading some other stories like this**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Expect for Roxie**

HIIITSHOOO! Merlin I felt awful, I woke up a week before Christmas with a sore throat and stuffy nose, I was perfectly fine yesterday, enjoying the snow and having fun but now I was sick and alone, my dorm mates all went home for the holidays, leaving me the only girl in the tower. The only other people that had been the Weasleys, one of them being Percy, my best friend and Harry Potter. They were all down in the common room while I just hid in my dorm, too tired to get out of my warm bed to ask Percy to come up and besides I didn't want to take away his time from his little brothers. After some time of wallowing, I got out of bed to use the restroom, I got out of bed, I pulled on a green jumper, a robe and a pair of slippers and trudged wearily downstairs. Slightly out of breath once I hit the landing, I saw the twins whispering conspiratorially in the corner, Percy reading a book on the couch, and Ron and Harry playing chess by the fire. I went to the bathroom, did my business, and started back for my room. None of the boys had moved, making me feel invisible, I went to the staircase. Unfortunately, my nose alerted the boys of my presence.

Hih-hih-HIITSHOO! HATSHOOO! HIIITSHOOO!" I sneezed into my elbow

"Roxie, you okay?" Percy asked coming over to me, the other boys looked at me

"Yeah, I'b fide," I said thickly, knowing I didn't sound fine

"You don't sound fine, Roxie" Percy said, rubbing my back

"Itd's just a cold, Perce" I told the red haired boy, feeling dizzy.

Come on, Love, you shouldn't be up" Percy suggested, pushing me to an armchair by the fire.

"We'll get you some soup and tea. You'll feel better in no time." One of the twins had said, I was too tired to tell the difference.

Before I could protest, Fred and George had disappeared out the portrait hole. Sighing, I let Percy guide me towards the chair and sat down, I shivered slightly even by the roaring fire, and Percy noticed it.

" Ron, Harry sit with Roxie for a second. I'm going to get her blanket and pillow. Make sure she doesn't leave," Percy requested the two boys

Percy smirked knowingly at me before and dashed upstairs, the two first years looked a tad confused but did as Percy asked, anyway.

"Percy dnows I'll just hide away whend I'b sig," I explained hoarsely, my throat was really hurting

"That's alright Roxie, sorry you aren't feeling well " Ron said to me

A silence fell on us but Percy's feet thumped down the stairs as he made his reappearance. Without a word, the oldest Weasley settled the pillow behind my back and draped my thick duvet over my lap

"Thaks, Perce" I croaked.

"Are you comfortable?" Percy asked me after fixing the blanket around me

"Yes I am, Thak you" I gave him a small smile

At that moment, the twins entered, quietly for once. Fred brought the soup and put it on a table next to my elbow, and George gave me a cup of tea.

"I made sure the house elves put honey and lemon in it," he commented

I took a sip and sent a grateful look towards the twins, They smiled and sat down near me

"Thak you" I said to them appreciating the kindness

A few hours later, I was finally feeling sleepy from the warmth of tea and my best friends company. My head lolled on my shoulder, ready to nod off.

A hand being placed on my forehead kept me awake though

"Roxie, you're running a fever. Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey." Percy said to me, I just shook my head and coughed into my elbow.

"How're you feeling, Roxie?" George asked concernedly.

I groaned and coughed miserably into my elbow again

Percy winced, "That bad, huh?"

"When did you feel sick?" Fred asked, as worried as his twin.

"Yestderday evendig, I was playing in the snow" I croaked. "HEHSHOO! HIITSHOOO! HUUHTTSHOO!"

"Well it probably wasn't worth it then huh" Percy said to me

"Probably dot" I coughed lightly and yawned

"You sound tired," Percy said standing back up "Let's get you to bed so you can sleep. If you aren't better when you wake up, though, we're taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

I weakly nodded, too sick to protest anymore. I let the twins gather my things while Percy helped me three boys tucked me into bed, making sure I was comfortable and well stocked tissues and liquids. Nodding off, I barely noticed that the twins sat on the bed next to me and Percy went to fetch a cool cloth for my fever. When Percy settled the cold softness on my throbbing temples, I dazedly asked, "Why?, you didn't have to help me, I could have taken care of myself"

And Percy answered, with the twins nodding in agreement, "Because Gryffindors Stick Together.

After that I finally fell asleep. It took 4 days of bed rest and tea before I was finally better. I got out of bed and put on a baby blue jumper and a pair of jeans, making my way down to the common room, jumping down the last step and raised my arms in the air

"Thank Merlin I can breathe again!"

The boys were down in the common room, Fred's head rested on George's lap, the other twin combed his hand through his brothers hair. Percy saw me and gave me a smile and looked back at Fred.

"Well, you seem to be feeling better, unfortunately I think Fred caught what had"

I frowned before making my way over to the twins

"I'm sorry, Fred, I'll go get you some tea"

After that I made my way out of the portrait hole just like he and George did for me. After all, Gryffindors stick together

**End**

**Tell me what You guys think of and plz feel free to give me some ideas on my next story**


End file.
